


I Deserve You

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Drunk Asra pays your home a visit while you and Julian sleep. He has a few words for you.





	I Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> an angsty tumblr anon request

You and Julian spent a lovely evening together, a romantic candle light dinner, a hot bath and comforting cuddles until you fell asleep. You two had a happy home. It was a little hard juggling your romance with Julian while keeping a stable friendship with Asra. More and more he showed his distastes for Julian and you decided some time apart would give him time to think. You wanted a healthy friendship, to feel comfortable and accepted, and you weren’t getting that so you took a step away for a while. Maybe that wasn’t the right decision. 

It was the dead of night when you heard muffled shouting coming from the window and loud bangs coming from your front door. You awoke first, the times Julian would sleep, he slept hard. Nothing could wake him except for when you weren’t in bed. You shuffled across the room to peak out the window. You didn’t know what could be going on below, it could be a mad man looking for someone to hurt. You were scared but decided it wasn’t quite the situation yet that you’d have to wake Julian for. When you caught a glimpse of the person at your door you just saw a mess of white fluffy hair. Your heart ached and you backed away slowly. You clutched at the cloth that laid loosely over your chest, and sat on the foot of the bed listening to Julian’s soft breathing and Asra’s shouting. 

“Let me in!” Then three low thuds on the door. You were sad. How fall he’s fallen you thought. “I know you’re awake!” Now you’re really scared. “I can feel it, you have half of my heart remember! Julian can’t do that for you! He killed you!” You looked to the window from your bed with wide eyes, you’re trembling now. You slowly make your way to the window again and hesitantly pull back the curtains just enough for you to look down at your old friend. Unfortunately, this time he waited for you, and you both made eye contact for a split second before you threw back the curtains and hopped back in bed. Sweet Julian, he only shuffled to you in his sleep and help you, humming happily. He was such a heavy sleeper. “Come here! Come on I just want to talk!” Asra continued to yell but you made a promise to yourself not to go back to the window. You did your best to ignore him, he must be drunk. It continued on like this for a long time before his responses were far and few in between. The sun began to rise before he gave you one last call. “I love you, I always have! He couldn’t care less about you! I deserve you, not him! I love you!” You had almost fallen asleep before he woke you up again with those parting words. You shed a few tears before pulling Julian closer, and trying to get a bit more sleep. Later on, that morning Julian awoke with a yawn and rubbed your cheek with his thumb, He noticed the dried tears but decided to let you rest. He started some coffee and soon after he heard you shuffling about upstairs. 

“Darling, meet me in the kitchen, will you?” Julian called up. You hummed and sluggishly walked down the stairs. “My you look exhausted. How’d you sleep?” He asked turning his attention back to the coffee, oblivious to the night's events. “Uhm, not. Good.” You say as you wring your hands together. “Well, no matter, I noticed you cried in your sleep or something, are you quite alright?” He turns fully back to you just as you sit at the island table in the kitchen. You rest your chin on your palm and sigh, you think it’s best to leave what happened last night between you and drunk Asra. “I woke up in the night and I was really happy so I cried a little that’s all, don’t let it get to your head.” You smile and wink at Julian, who’s fighting back and smile while a blush ravishes his features. “I love you.” You coo walking over to Julian to hug him close. “I love you too, dear.”


End file.
